Alice
Alice is a Pop'n Music character, who stars in her own grounded series by Annachanish. She is sassy, magical, and flexible, who happens to be a fan of Dimension Films, Konami, and Bemani. She (from the heroes' POV) appears to be a Nazi to 1980's cartoons. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Dimension Films, Konami, Bemani, Spy Kids, Children of the Corn, The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, The Others, Apollo 18, Castlevania, Contra, Dance Dance Revolution, Gradius, Frogger, Suikoden, Ganbare Goemon, Metal Gear, Silent Hill, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pop'n Music, Beatmania, BeatStream, he X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Family Matters, Family Ties, Step by Step, How I Met Your Mother, Father Ted, Three's Company, Wings, Cheers, Saved by the Bell, Mrs. Brown's Boys, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Emmerdale, Long Lost Family, The Twilight Zone, Full House, Happy Days, Coronation Street, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, What I Like About You, Laverne and Shirley, Eastenders, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The X-Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, You've Been Framed, 60 Minute Makeover, The Jeremy Kyle Show, Gilligan's Island, Yes, Dear, Last of the Summer Wine, Doctor Who, Homes Under the Hammer, To Buy or Not To Buy, Cash in the Attic, Seinfeld, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Hill Street Blues, St. Elsewhere, The Golden Girls, The Tracey Ullman Show, Married With Children, Law and Order, Empty Nest, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, Dance Moms, Top Gear, Big Brother, Survivor, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, Doug, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, All That, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, Kenan and Kel, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, The Fairly Odd Parents, ChalkZone, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Mr. Meaty, The X's, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, Avatar: The Last Airbender, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Victorious, The Penguins of Madagascar, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Robot and Monster, Marvin Marvin, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Time Squad, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Total Drama, Destroy Build Destroy, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Grojband, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Horrid Henry, Almost Naked Animals, My Parents Are Aliens, Fleabag Monkeyface, Clarence, Transformers Prime, Transformers Rescue Bots, Looney Tunes, Freakazoid, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, The Flintstones, Dennis and Gnasher, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, Horrible Histories, Chucklevision, Trapped, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Shirt Tales, The Smurfs, The Biskitts, Paw Paw Bears, Muppet Babies, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Foofur, The Raccoons, The Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Timon and Pumbaa, Gargoyles, Jungle Cubs, The Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Tarzan, Pepper Ann, Recess, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Nightmare Ned, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, The Weekenders, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, House of Mouse, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Teamo Supremo, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Pucca, Fillmore, The Buzz on Maggie, The Replacements, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Kick Buttowski, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Shake it Up, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, Austin and Ally, Dog With a Blog, Suite Life on Deck, That's So Raven, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., DiC, Magic Window, Popples, The Get-Along Gang, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, The World of David the Gnome, Today's Special, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, Fred Penner's Place, The Elephant Show, Maya the Bee, The Littl' Bits, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Pinwheel, etc. Dislikes: Getting grounded, being sent back to the 80's, 1980's cartoons, Nintendo, Sega, sleeping underground, South Park, Drawn Together, Beavis and Butthead, Celebrity Deathmatch, Goosebumps, rabid moles, Scream, Sin City, Scary Movie, The Crow, school. Category:Troublemakers Category:Female Category:Konami Fans Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:Female Characters Category:Marvel 20th Century Fox Paramount Comedy Central Nickelodeon Warner Bros DC Comics Adult Swim Movie TV Show Lovers Category:Dreamworks Fans